Das Schicksal ist überall
by Charming Angel from S
Summary: Neue Menschen kommen in das Leben, doch wie weiss man, ob sie gute oder böse sind? Und wie stark beeinflusst das Schicksal das Leben der Halliwells?


**Destiny is everywhere**

Tausende Lichter von Häusern, Autos und Clubs durchleuchten die Strassen von San Francisco bei Nacht. Ein Sternenhimmel auf der Erde, welches so wunderschön aussieht und man sich darin verlieren kann. Man erkennt Menschen aus jeder Ecke von der Grossstadt, an der Westküste der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, in die Innenstadt hereinströmen um sich in den Bars und den Nightclubs zu amüsieren, neue Menschen kennenzulernen oder ihr Glück in der Liebe zu finden.

Das Schicksal führt die Menschen zusammen, die füreinander bestimmt sind. Wie Menschen mit ihrem Schicksal und Bestimmung umgehen, kann jedoch sehr unterschiedlich sein.

Als Prue im P3 sitzend all die Menschen beobachtet, welche zur Musik ihren Körper bewegen, ihre Cocktails genüsslich trinken oder auch nur mit ihren Freunden über das neuste vom Tage reden, denkt sie gerade wie schön es Menschen doch haben. Nach einiger Zeit sieht sie ihre jüngste Schwester Phoebe auf der Tanzfläche ihr Hüftbein schwingen und passend zum Takt tanzen, wobei natürlich hunderte Männeraugen an ihr kleben. Doch ihre Schwester hat nur Augen für Cole, ihren Freund und Ex-Halbdämon. Prue erinnert sich noch an den Tag, an welchem Coles dämonische Seite vernichtet worden ist und er nur noch ein normaler Mensch ist, welcher jetzt sogar verlobt ist mit ihrer kleinen Schwester. Verlobt, denkt sich Prue. Das heisst sie wird bald verheiratet sein wie ihre andere kleine Schwester Piper, welche momentan hinter der Theke steht und die jungen Leute bedient.

Sie fragt sich allmählich wann sie ihre grosse Liebe findet und heiratet. Denn sie ist auch bald 30 Jahre alt. Als sie darüber nachdenkt wann sie sich das letzte mal so verliebt war und sie das Gefühl hatte, dass in ihrem Innern Schmetterlinge fliegen, fällt ihr nur ein Mann ein: Andy. Bei diesem Gedanken seufzt sie, weil sie seinen Tod immer noch nicht so gut verkraften konnte. Wird sie jemals weitergehen?

Piper bereitet gerade einen Superwitch-Cocktail zu für einen jungen Mann, der schon seit geraumer Zeit alleine an der Theke sitzt und auf die Tanzfläche starrt. Piper denkt sich, dass er sehr wahrscheinlich seine Traumfau erblickt hat. Als sie ihn genauer ansieht, erblickt sie seine schönen grünen Augen und das goldblonde kurze Haar, welches ihn auf irgendeinerweise engelhaft aussehen lässt. Diesen Gedanken lässt sie jedoch wieder fallen, weil sie ja noch nie einen Engel gesehen hat abgesehen von Leo. Aber das war ja etwas ganz anderes. Nach diesem Gedankenspiel hat sie den Drink zubereitet und gibt sie dem hübschen Herrn, der ohne von der Tanzfläche zu schauen das Glas nimmt und an den Mund führt. Als Piper jetzt neugierig einen Blick nach links wagt, sieht sie die Frau, auf welche der Herr die ganze Zeit starrt. Sie hat rote lange Haare, eine bleiche Hautfarbe und ist sehr gross. In dieser Sekunde fängt die Frau mit Phoebe zu reden.

„Hi. Tut mir leid, dass ich sie jetzt einfach so anspreche, aber ich habe sie schon öfters hier gesehen. Dabei habe ich ihren Tanzstil beobachtet und ich muss sagen, sie tanzen grossartig.", sagt sie, aber doch ein wenig schüchtern.

„Danke vielmals. Ich liebe es zu tanzen. Und zu dieser genialen Musik sowieso. Ich liebe diese Band."

„Ja? Ich auch. Waren sie vielleicht an dem Konzert von letzer Woche? Dies war so unglaublich."

„Nein, da war ich leider nicht. Wurde leider verhindert." Ich musste einen grässlichen Dämon vernichten, denkt sie wütend vor sich hin.

„Wissen Sie was? Wir könnten uns doch irgendwo hinsetzen und über unsere Lieblingsmusik unterhalten. Ich bin recht erschöpft."

„Keine schlechte Idee. Wir könnten uns zu meiner grossen Schwester hinsetzen, dann ist sie nicht so alleine, die Arme", sagt sie lächelnd zu ihrer neuen Bekannschaft.

„Okay", erwidert sie nickend.

Sie laufen rüber, wo Prue sitzt und setzen sich nach dem sich die unbekannte rothaarige Frau vorgestellt hat.

„Mein Name ist Paige. Paige Matthews."

--------------

Piper sieht während sie einige Gläser wäscht wie der Blick des jungen Herrn Paige verfolgt. Dabei fragt sie sich wieso er diese Frau nicht einfach anspricht, wenn er so auf sie steht.

Der junge Heer namens Jess ist in diesem Moment schwer in Gedanken vertieft, was man an seinem Gesischtsausdruck gut erkennen kann.

Das nennt man Schicksal. Paige trifft die Charmed Ones und lernt sie jetzt von alleine kennen. Dann kommen die vier Schwestern schneller zusammen als gedacht. Mal schauen wie lange sie brauchen bis sie merken, dass sie miteinander verwandt sind. Und wann die Jüngste ihre Kraft bekommt.

Er schaut immer noch hinter Paige hinterher, doch während sie sich setzt, erblickt er für ihn wohl das Schönste auf Erden. Sie hat langes schwarzes Haar, welches auf ihre Schultern fällt, tiefblaue Augen, die man sogar in dieser Entfernung erkennt und ihre ganze Figur ist traumhaft schön. Als sie aufsteht und zur Theke läuft um Phoebe und Paige etwas zu trinken zu holen, fixiert er seine jetzt funkelnden Augen auf diese Frau, was von Piper bemerkt wird.

„Hey Prue", begrüsst Piper ihre Bis Sister an der Theke, etwas weiter rechts als Jess sitzt, und fragt sie was sie wolle.

„Kannst du mir drei Alligator Hot Drinks zubereiten und uns bringen, liebes Schwesterlein?"

„Wenn du so nett fragst, selbstverständlich", und lächelt sie mit ihrem wunderhübschen Lächeln an.

Jess hat in dieser Zeit nur Prue angeschaut und als Piper sich umdreht um drei Gläser für die Drinks zu holen, treffen sich die Augen von Piper und ihm für einen kurzen Moment, bevor Jess den Kopf überrascht wegdreht als ob er etwas Verbotenes getan hat. Piper schüttelt nur den Kopf und fängt an die gewünschten Drinks zuzubereiten.

Prue läuft währendessen wieder zu dem Halliwellschen Sofa zurück um in die Unterhaltung, welche von Paige, der sie natürlich aufgrund der Vergangenheit nicht ihr ganzes Vertrauen schenkt, und Phoebe geführt wird, mitzureden. Dabei spürt sie wie ein Blick auf sie gerichtet wird, dreht sich um und sieht an der Theke eine junge hübschen Mann um die dreissig zu ihr schauen. Ihre blauen Augen, welche mit Liebe zu ihren Schwestern gefüllt ist, treffen sich mit den seinigen grünen funkelnden Augen. Nach einem Moment dreht sie sich wieder um und geht weiterhin durch die Menge zu den andern zurück.

Jess hat schon viele Frauen in seinem Leben gesehen, aber so eine wunderhübsche Gestalt ist ihm noch nie über dem Weg gelaufen.

Wow. Als ich gehört habe, dass die Charmed Ones alle wunderhübsch und unglaubliche Frauen wären, war das ja wirklich untertrieben. Diese Prue sieht ja traumhaft aus. Wow.

Kopfschüttelnd lächelt er und nimmt dann eine Schluck aus seinem Drink, der ihn den Kopf zurechtrücken soll. Denn er hat eine Aufgabe und die darf er nicht vernachlässigen.

--------------------------

Phoebe amüsiert sich köstlich mit Paige, zu welcher sie sich irgendwie verbunden fühlt. Als ob sie Paige schon mal kennengelernt hat. Sie hört gespannt zu als sie über ihren Job als Sozialhelferin redet.

„Wirklich? Sozialhelferin? Und tust du dies schon lange?", fragt Phoebe.

„Schon seit ein paar Jahren. Ich liebe es Menschen zu helfen und die Familien zusammen zu halten. Ich freue mich jedesmal aufzustehen und meinen Aufgaben nachzugehen. Was tust du?"

„Ich? Ich studiere noch Psychologie, doch bin in diesem Sommer fertig. Ich will den Menschen helfen mit ihren Problemen klar zu kommen." Als sie Prue erblickt, welche sich durch die Menge bannt und sich dann wieder auf das Sofa setzt, kann sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Wieso lächelst du, Baby.", fragt sie grinsend, weil sie genau weiss, dass Phoebe es hasst, wenn sie noch einmal Baby genannt wird.

„Prue!", sagt sie aufgebracht. „Ich bin kein Baby mehr, also hör sofort auf mich so zu nennen, sonst werde ich böse."

Doch Prue hört nicht auf und neckt sie weiterhin „Baby, Baby." Dies lässt sich Phoebe nicht gefallen und lehnt sich nach vorn um ihre grosse Schwester zu kitzeln, was ihr auch gelingt. Die beiden lachen sich kaputt, doch sie fühlen sich wie immer wohl, wenn sie die Nähe des anderen spüren. Sogar Paige lacht nach kurzer Zeit, was bei der Szene Prue auf dem Rücken liegend und von Phoebe gekitzelt werden, auch kein Wunder ist.

Schwestern zu haben, muss so wunderschön sein", denkt sie sich nach einer Weile, was sie dann auch bedrückt. Doch sie wirft diesen Gedanken gleich wieder weg. Sie ist ja nicht gekommen um bedrückt zu sein, sondern um sich zu amüsieren und neue Leute kennenzulernen. Und mit Phoebe hat sie jemanden gefunden, mit der sie sich wundervoll versteht.

Plötzlich schliesst Phoebe ihre Augen, ihre Ohren fangen an zu summen und sie schreckt hoch, was nur eins bedeuten kann: Eine Vision.

Prue, der es bekannt ist, wann ihre kleine Schwester eine Vision hat, setzt sich wieder gerade hin und schaut Phoebe an, welche jetzt die Augen öffnet. Nach einem kurzen Blick nach rechts, wo Paige unsicher sitzt und sich wahrscheinlich fragt was los sei, befragt sie Phoebe beunruhigt.

„Phoebe? Alles in Ordnung?", wobei sie gedanklich ihre Schwester fragt, ob ein Dämon angreifen wird.

„Ich", beginnt sie zögernd „ich habe mich nur ein wenig schwindlig gefühlt, aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung." Sie blickt zu Paige und dann schaut sie ihrer Schwester in die Augen und weiss, dass sie wissen will, was sie gesehen hat. Sie beugt sich nach vorn und flüstert leise, dass Paige nichts mithört, „Keine Dämonen", und sie beugt sich wieder zurück.

Prue fängt an zu sprechen „Was hast du...", doch wird von Pipers Hallo, welche die gewünschten Drinks bringt, unterbrochen.

„Hey Leute. Also hier sind die Alligator Hot Drinks." Als sie den Dreien in die Gesichter schaut, weiss sie, dass irgendwas vorgefallen ist. „Ist irgendwas passiert", fragt sie in die Runde.

-------------------


End file.
